a retake on Hermione Granger and the magic mirror(2019)
by GRYFFINDOR123456
Summary: Hermione and Belle go into another world. Belle meets Hermione's family(Rose, Hugo, Al, Lily and James) and meets a rather unusual person. Belle has a step-son. Hermione faces unwanted proposals, a hairy beast and must leave behind her family. Can the 2 women learn to love a beast?
1. Chapter 1: Home for the holidays

a retake on Hermione Granger and the magic mirror(2019)

_Hey, Poetintraining, I'm adapting your story to make it more realistic and so Chip can finally meet Rose and Albus and co. _

From Hermionejeangrangerismyfave

Chapter 1: Home for the holidays at last  
The doorbell rang at 12, Grimmauld place.

"Mummy's home!" squealed Hugo excitedly.  
Hermione walked into the living room and Hugo Weasley flung himself onto Hermione.  
"Hello, Hugo," replied Hermione, smiling. Listen. I'm going to help Harry with some cleaning. Like cleaning the mirror. I'll be back shortly."

* * *

**_Hi! Don't get too excited! I'm only year 9(3rd form, 3rd year at Hogwarts!) and my french isn't brilliant, yet. LAS, you'll think I'm lying. I'm not. _**  
**_-Gaia_**


	2. The rest of the story

Chapter 2: Through the mirror  
"Scourigify!" cried Hermione. The mirror was clean. She heard a distant conversation in the mirror, a man and a woman were talking french. Hermione pressed her ear closer. She fell through the mirror and Belle looked up.

* * *

"Bonjour, Je m'appelle Hermione. Je Suis Anglaise. Et Toi?" greeted Hermione in smooth french.

"Moi? Je m'appelle Belle. Je parle français."

Belle fell through her mirror.

* * *

Rose caught her.

"Excusez-moi?" asked Rose

"My name... ees... Belle. Said Belle "I fell through ze mirror and Hermione ees where I am now."

"DAD! UNCLE HARRY! ANUT GINNY!" shouted Rose.

Harry, Ron and Ginny ran up the stairs.

"Hello, miss...? I'm Harry, this is my wife Ginny and my friend Ron. We're not going to hurt you."

"This is Belle, everyone, this is Belle. Dad, when is Dom coming over?"

"Now, for dinner," replied Ron

* * *

"Aunt Fleur, this is Belle. She speaks French only."

"Alors, comment êtes-vous venu dans notre monde ?" asked Fleur.

"Moi? Je suis passé par un miroir, de la France du XVIIIe siècle, et c'est là qu'Hermione est maintenant. Alors, comment vous nommez-vous ?"

"This is Rose," said Ron. "My daughter."

* * *

Chapter 3: An encounter with Gaston

"Hey, you're not Belle!" screeched Gaston.

"Non. Je m'appelle Hermione," replied Hermione, in smooth french.

"I'm Gaston. Will you marry me?"

"No... I've got a husband and 2 kids in England... and I have been staying with my Uncle Maurice... and I want to talk to Belle. I'm riding over to the nearest dock to get in touch with her. Can I tell her anything from you, Monsieur Gaston?"

"Yes... Tell her I miss her."

* * *

"Expecto Patronum," said Hermione softly. "Belle, How's life? Your dad is well and Gaston, the guy you warned me about says he misses you and wants to marry me! How ridiculous! Give my love to Harry, Ron and the children. Hermione."

The silver otter nodded and went through the mirror.

* * *

Chapter 4: A Beast

"Belle!" shouted Harry. "Hermione's got us a message!"

_"Belle, how's life?" asked Hermione's soft voice. "Your dad is well and Gaston, the guy you warned me about says he misses you and wants to marry me! How ridiculous! _

_Give my love to Harry, Ron and the children. Hermione."_

"' Arry?" asked Belle. "'Ow am I supposed to reply?"

"Let me do it," replied Ron.

* * *

The doorbell rang. Rose squealed as he flung herself onto Scorpius Malfoy.

"Hello, Potter," said Draco Malfoy, stiffly.

"Hello, Malfoy," replied Harry cooly. "Belle, this is Draco Malfoy and his son, Scorpius Malfoy. Malfoy, this is Belle. She speaks French."

"Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy."

"Belle, why don't you and Draco sit in the living room," suggested Ginny. "Then you can be friends. I need to go."

* * *

Hermione walked along the dark lonely halls. She looked around. A huge hairy beast looked fearsome, but Hermione wasn't perceived. She knew from books that this beast could be kind. She looked at him in the eye. "Hello, I'm Hermione. Your name is..."

"Adam."

"Okay."

* * *

Chapter 5: attack!

"Hermione!" cried Maurice, in the castle.  
"Uncle Maurice! Go to that magic mirror I came through and get Ron and Harry. Tell them where the castle is. And you can stay with Belle."

* * *

Harry and Ron smiled at Hermione. The 3 friends readied their wands. "WE NEED TO BRING GASTON DOWN! COME ON!"

"STUPEFY!" the 3 friends cried. Gaston fell back, his head knocking on a stone, blood trickling from his head.

"Oh, Hermione! Belle's married Draco!"

"Congratulations! Adam!"

Adam heaved himself onto the balcony, collapsing.

"Ron, Harry. Don't look." cried Hermione. "I love you!"

A bright light engulfed her and Adam. Adam looked at Hermione as a prince and they kissed.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

* * *

Epilogue

Hermione left for the Ministry.

"MUMMY!" cried Hugo.

"Hello, Hugo," replied Hermione, ruffling her son's hair. "Hugo, can you get your sister and cousin? They'll be having a new student in their year next year."

"Hello, mum," said Rose.

"Rose, Albus. Meet Chip Potts. Chip, Albus Potter and Rose Weasley." said Hermione.

"Queen Hermione?" asked Chip. "What house will I be in?"

Hermione smiled.

"I've got to go."


	3. Author's notes

_**Hi! **_

_**This is a retake on Hermione Granger and the magic mirror, but shorter and quicker. **_

_**gaia**_


End file.
